Talk:Taiga Kagami/@comment-99.249.212.76-20141229034418/@comment-94.211.142.38-20150204180904
I disagree completely. I love his character the most of al. The miracles are you stereo type prodigy weird pretty bad boys, while Kagami is a in essence a very simple guy who just really loves basketball and despite bein an ace, still is a team player. HIs team is not the Kagami show, while the teams with the miracles in it where ( I say where because thanks to the matches against Kagami and Kuroko the miracles have started to change their vieuws for the better.) If the miracles all had brown hair and non interesting looks, did not have the bad boy quality that makes girls go gaga I'm 100% certain they would not have half the fanbase they do now. Kagami is the least handsome one of the lot, but he is the one with the most honest passion. Kuroko also loves the game, but Kuroko is very stoic and doesn't show much of his emotions. . Kagami is a real teamplayer. Next to being very very skilled, he is also a decent guy and a what you see is what you get. No mind games or masks like the other miracles. He is the star player if his team, but also feels like the little brother of the team. the miracles are very different. Kise seems nice and puppy like, but has shown SEVERAL times he ain't nearly as innocent as he appears. In a manner of a second he can drop his puppy face to a very mean or very serious look. He is actually seems to hide behind that puppy face. I fact all miracles seem to just be playing their parts, all with their own masks in place, and all feeling bored, or to good to care about other players or even people. It's thanks to their matches with Kagami and Kuroko that they change, and become better team players, start liking the game for the game again. Kagami was the challange and honest type of simple guy rival they needed to get a serious wake up call. Kagami is a brilliant character, for not being the cliche. All miracles are cliche type characters. But girls love them because they have darker sides, are pretty and have little to no girl interaction which makes them perfect yaoi material. Kagami doesn't get half the credit he deserves, because personality wise he is nothing like the miracles. Which to me makes him much more interesting. because it's easy to get fans with a darker side to you. It's much harder to catch attention for being just who you are withoud the drama. I think teh only reason the miracles are even a little interesting is because of their interaction with Kuroko and Kagami and how these 2 guys change them for the better. How they devolp because of these 2 guys, that is awesome, and thats where they stop bein the stereo type. But withoud kagami, this story would be meaningless, because withoud Kagami, the miracles would never had had that rival they craved, that person who comes to close for comfort and actually makes them work for it, that makes them like the game again. Withoud Kagami, we would be watching an anime or reading a manga, where none of the strongest players even care about the game itself. Kuroko does, but on his own he can't teach his former team mates this. With just him, Seirin would have lost very early on. Kagami is vital. And the fact that he is not a stereo type, the cool weird misunderstood poor bored good lookin arrogant ace, is what makes him more interesting then the others. He is the ace, who actualy is a teamplayer guy. Rare. People who don't see Kagami's importance, and see him as less interesting then the miracles, are lettin hormones get in the way a little to much I think. Withoud Kagami, NOTHING would have changed. Kuroko would still be down about not being able to show the miracle his kind of basketball, and the other miracles would still be arrogant bored, but very good looking, aholes who would still not love the game for the game anymore. I say hormones, because for some weird reason I do not understand, most girls seem to swoon over ficional bad boys. They are always the popular character, They can be arrogant, mean, rude, cold, distand and they will still have all the love for ebin awesome characters, while honest, simple, nice, guys usualy get ignored. I am very against this love people have for bad boys. Bad boys are not cool. They are people you should avoid, not dream about. Hence, hormones. Bad boys are always popular. ANd Kagami is not one. Kuroko neither thankfully. But he is very stoic, en keeps most of his emotions inside. All the love he gets, mostly comes from yaoi fangirls who just love that he is cute and small and perfect uke material for the bad boys..... which makes me cringe because Kuroko might be small and cute, he is no pushover or submissive person in the least. I also look foreward to Extra game, but only to see how it workes to have Kagami being in the same team as them and see what the dynamics will become now that the miracles have devolped a respect and rivalry with Kagami, and a new understanding and stronger respect for Kuroko. ...Sorry for comming on strong..I just have problems with people not seein how importand and interesting Kagami is when the whole manga and anime are basicly about WHY KAGAMI (and Kuroko's team work) is a big deal, and not only in basketball. Kuroko could not have done it withoud Kagami. I get him not being your favorite character. We all have our faves. TBut feeling he is just kind of there means your missing the whole point of the manga and anime. And thats very very frustrating because then you miss some of the lessons that are so vital. Everyone who doesn't see or feel the importance of Kagami, is missing something importand. I can only hope you'l rewatch and REALLY watch the STORY and not the character designs. End of rant.